


Brand

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Branding, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Rogue, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan tells her it was out of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Rogue cries, though she no longer bothers with screaming. Surely, her throat must be raw, and he makes a note to let her drink. A drink; something for her wrists beginning to swell and flush. Logan nods at her thighs, and the springs shriek uneasily as she spreads them apart. 

Logan pushes a piece of hair from the corner of her mouth, stroking a thumb across her lower lip. Even he cannot break her habit of chewing them, and he finds that he doesn’t want her to stop it. 

“I promise, darlin, it was out of love. Do you understand that?” 

Rogue clamps down on her lip, but doesn’t nibble. The skin of her buttocks is inflamed and raw. It blisters, puckering angrily, flushing nasty greens and yellows. But, he says it was out of love. 

“I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted to post something yesterday, but school has been a complete and total clusterfuck. 
> 
> Can we all just handle a bunch of porn related things in this verse? Because this theme is my favorite ever..


End file.
